Lovelace
Lovelace (formerly known as Guru) is the main deutratagonist of the ''Happy Feet'' franchise. He is a rockhopper penguin who has a high social status due to the amount of Lovestones in his pile. He is assumed to be the narrator of Happy Feet and the beginning of Happy Feet Two. Lovelace is defeated: *Happy Feet: Redeems *Happy Feet Two: Slides down and land on a hill only to have his sweater ripped apart Personality Lovelace is believed to be a wise and all-knowing penguin to others, given clairvoyance from his "sacred talisman" (six-pack plastic ring wrapped around his neck). He is very dramatic and can also be obnoxious at times. Lovelace thinks of himself as a guru. Many penguins come to him with questions, giving Lovestones for an answer. Many of them do not doubt what he says because of his close to believable answers and the 'Sacred Talisman' he says was "...bestowed on him. By the Mystic Beings." - Lombardo & Raul. The 'Sacred Talisman' in actuality, is a plastic six-pack ring that was caught around his neck while he was swimming. He is somewhat obnoxious, and gets overly defensive if someone doesn't believe his answers. When he is interacting with others, Lovelace sees himself as superior, so he is not popular with Mumble until he gets to know him later in Happy Feet. He is not well regarded by newcomers upon first meeting them. He is good friends with Sven because he believes Sven saved him from an oil spill. Appearance Lovelace is an overweight Rock-hopper penguin. He is most distinguished from the others by his red beak and his bright yellow crests, and as he lives with the Adélie penguins in Adélie-Land , he stands out in his large nest pile. Upon his first visual appearance, Lovelace has a plastic six-pack ring caught around his neck when he was swimming. However during the killer whale fight at the Forbidden Shore, his talisman was removed later in the film. Without his talisman, he looks like a normal rock-hopper penguin with a fat body at the end of the first film and has a yellow and black "crown" unique to rock-hoppers. In Happy Feet Two, the first (and only) thing you might notice different about Lovelace with his new rainbow sweater that "the aliens" gave to him. He has also moved on to a larger audience and is speaking off of a green patch of grass instead of his previous Lovestone pile in the new Adélie-Land. During the song "Under Pressure", Lovelace slides down and land on a hill only to have his sweater ripped apart. At the end of the movie, he has a rainbow hat/wig on when he leaves Emperor-Land. Quotes Happy Feet *Ladies, please avert your eyes... 'cause I've been known to hypnotize. *I'm gonna be telling your story, Happy Feet, long after you're dead and gone! *The voices are shrieking' in my head, an' they're saying, "Lovelace, who is this fool'? *Turn to the penguin next to you. Put your flippers up. Fluff him up a little bit. And give him a great big hug. *I hear them. They speak to me. Happy Feet Two Songs *"I Wish (Reprise)" *"The Mighty Sven" *"Papa Oom Mow Mow" *"Dragosta din tei" *"Under Pressure" Voice Actors *Happy Feet - (2006) - (film) - Robin Williams (speaking and singing) *Happy Feet Two - (2011) - (film) - Robin Williams (speaking and singing) *Happy Feet: The Videogame - (2006) - (video game) - Fred Tatasciore Trivia *In the movies, he was voiced by Robin Williams, who also voiced Ramón. **Now since Robin Williams died in August 11, 2014, its unknown that who will be the new voice actor for Lovelace and Ramón when Happy Feet Three comes out. ***In Happy Feet: The Videogame, he is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. *In the draft, Lovelace is called Loveday (who is, in this draft, simply another Adélie penguin instead of a Rockhopper). *Before Mumble was next to ask Lovelace a question, a adélie penguin wanted to be rich as Lovelace, but he say "ln your dreams, Jean. Next!". It is possible if the adélie penguin is named Jean like Mumble's mother Norma Jean. *Barry the Elephant Seal says, "See ya' Lovelace" when the party moves on from Elephant Seal Beach implying that Lovelace had come through the same way on his own journey to the Forbidden Shore. *His rockhopper species in the franchise is a Northern Rockhopper Penguin. *Lovelace is the first character in the series that has a wig since the ending of the sequel. It is unknown if he will have his wig on in Happy Feet Three. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Rockhopper Penguins Category:Lovers Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Males Category:Returning Characters